


Un mot peut changer une vie

by BleuElectrique



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, High School, Humor, Love, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuElectrique/pseuds/BleuElectrique
Summary: La Vie n'est pas une question de chance, mais de choix. Nous sommes les propres investigateurs de notre Destinée. C'est nous-même qui décidons du chemin à suivre. Parfois un seul mot suffit pour tout faire basculer... (AU)





	Un mot peut changer une vie

—  **La robe d'Ariel est la plus belle !**  s'exclama une petite fille brune avec une tresse.

—  **Même pas vrai ! C'est la robe de Raiponce la plus jolie !**  rétorqua une fillette blonde.

—  **N'importe quoi ! C'est celle de Belle !** affirma fortement une troisième avec une queue de cheval.

Octavia Blake, Clarke Griffin et Raven Reyes - âgées de dix ans - étaient affalées dans le canapé en train de défendre farouchement leur princesse Disney favorite. Tous les samedis, tel un rituel vital, les trois amies d'enfance se voyaient afin de prendre le goûter ensemble. Aujourd'hui leur petite réunion se tenait chez Octavia.

—  **C'est moi qui aurais le plus beau mariage de princesse !**  certifia Octavia en sautillant sur le canapé.

—  **Menteuse, ça sera moi !**  démentit Clarke en tirant sur la tresse de la gamine.

—  **Non, non et non !**  contra Raven en poussant ses deux meilleures amies.

Les trois amies s'arrêtèrent immédiatement à l'entrée du nouvel arrivant dans le salon des Blake.

—  **Elles sont toutes moches vos princesses, comme vous en fait ! Clarke ce n'est même pas une princesse, c'est un vilain gros caillou !**

Des larmes salines perlèrent aux coins des yeux bleus de la susnommée Clarke avant de déborder tel un torrent violent sur ses joues pâles et rebondies.

—  **C'est toi le gros caillou espèce de troll idiot des cavernes !**  s'insurgea vivement Raven avant de sauter hors du canapé.

—  **Dégage espèce de crapaud rempli de pustules ! Ta copine la sorcière !**  ajouta Octavia, lançant brusquement un coussin dans la direction du garçonnet âgé de treize ans.

Raven et Octavia se rapprochèrent de Clarke avant de lui prendre chacune une main et de la serrer fortement. Les larmes de cette dernière s'étaient taries, un léger sourire venait redonner de la vie à ce visage triste.

—  **Bellamy Blake !**

La voix de Aurora Blake – la mère de Bellamy et Octavia – claqua sévèrement dans la pièce faisant sursauter tout le monde.

—  **Bellamy tu ne peux pas parler comme ça ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour que tu traites les filles de cette manière et surtout pas à treize ans ! Je vais te dire une chose importante, alors tu as intérêt de bien m'écouter : toutes les filles sont des princesses. Clarke est aussi une princesse, une très jolie en plus ! Tu dois les traiter avec respect et non pas les insulter comme tu viens de faire ! Tu m'as bien comprise ?**

—  **Oui…**  souffla Bellamy en regardant ses pieds, gêné d'être grondé devant sa sœur et ses crétines d'amies.

—  **Oui qui ?**  insista Aurora en se rapprochant de son fils.

—  **Oui maman !**

—  **Bien ! Maintenant monte dans ta chambre, tu n'iras pas jouer avec Lincoln cet après-midi. Tu es puni pour le week-end !**  déclara la jeune mère en regardant son fils droit dans les yeux.

—  **Mais…**  protesta le jeune garçon.

—  **Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne Bellamy, file dans ta chambre !**  ajouta-t-elle en haussant légèrement la voix.

C'est avec une grande résignation que le frère de Octavia se dirigea vers l'escalier. À son passage, sa cadette lui tira la langue sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

—  **Octavia…**  réprimanda doucement Aurora, souriant légèrement face à cette amitié très forte qu'elles partageaient déjà à leur très jeune âge.

—  **Mais maman, il a traité Clarke de gros vilain caillou !**  se justifia la brune en plissant méchamment les yeux, pendant que Raven hochait frénétiquement la tête pour appuyer les dires de son amie.

—  **Je sais O', mais ne l'enfonce pas plus. Il a été puni pour ses vilaines paroles. Tu sais, les garçons sont un peu bêtes à cet âge-ci… De toute manière, vous êtes les plus belles princesses que je n'ai jamais vues de toute ma vie. Pourtant j'en ai vu beaucoup dans toute mon existence…**  confia l'adulte.

Aurora avait réussi à faire sourire les trois jeunes filles et à calmer les tensions.

— …  **Venez dans la cuisine, j'ai fait des cookies.**  ajouta Aurora avant de déposer un baiser sur le front des trois fillettes et de rejoindre la pièce centrale.

Clarke essuya rageusement les derniers sillons de larmes qui avaient marqué son visage enfantin. Octavia et Raven se rapprochèrent de la blonde afin de lui faire un « câlin de l'amitié » comme elles adoraient l'appeler.

—  **La dernière à la cuisine est une vieille banane pourrie !**  lança Raven en rigolant avant de partir en courant.

Cette dernière fut suivie par Octavia lui criant que c'était de la triche car elle n'avait pas fait de décompte ! Clarke rigola avant de s'élancer très vite derrière ses deux meilleures amies, elle n'était pas une banane pourrie. Elle était une Princesse !

Bellamy, allongé dans son lit, ressassait le discours que lui avait tenu sa mère sur le fait que les filles soient des princesses. Pour lui, elles n'étaient que de vilaines sorcières et il était puni à cause d'elles !

Il était trop jeune pour comprendre la portée des mots de sa mère. Bellamy ne savait pas encore que la « princesse » changerait sa vie.

* * *

 

—  **O', tu penses quoi de cette robe ?**  demanda Clarke, en montrant la couverture d'un magazine spécial mariage.

—  **On dirait une grosse meringue, un coup vent et hop tu t'envoles ! Suivante !**  répondit la brune, tirant la langue à sa meilleure amie.

—  **Et celle-ci les filles ?**  fit Raven, allongée sur le dos entre ses deux meilleures amies.

—  **Ah non ! On dirait une robe de bonne sœur !**  s'exclama la blonde faussement dégoûtée.

—  **Je vois une robe de chambre, ma grand-mère pourrait la mettre !**  ajouta la Blake.

—  **Oui, vous avez raison ! Elle n'est pas top ! Mais je trouve qu'elle irait parfaitement à Lexa, vous ne trouvez pas ?**   **Avec des bigoudis en prime !**

—  **On pourra l'appeler la mariée aux bigoudis !**  clamèrent t-elles à l'unisson en se tapant dans la main.

Les trois adolescentes âgées de seize ans se trouvaient dans le jardin de Octavia, sous un chêne à l'abri des rayons du soleil. Nous étions samedi, et comme depuis des années, les trois amies se retrouvaient.

—  **Encore en train de vous imaginer un mariage parfait avec un prince inexistant ?**  interrompit une voix grave.

Bellamy Blake, âgé de dix-neuf ans venait de faire son apparition, sa veste en cuir dans la main et ses Ray-Ban posées sur le nez.

—  **Le troll des cavernes est de retour…**  observa la cadette des Blake en levant les yeux.

—  **Lance lui un caillou, peut-être que ça le fera partir…** incita la seconde brune en faisant un clin d'œil à Octavia et Clarke.

—  **Épargne-nous ta présence Blake, ça nous fera des vacances ! Tu nous fais perdre notre temps avec tes remarques futiles et inutiles…**  conclut ardemment Clarke, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

L'azur contre le cuivre. L'eau contre le feu. L'ouragan contre l'éruption volcanique. Un éclair d'agacement contre une bouffée d'amusement. Une tornade de sentiments nébuleux.

—  **Brave Princesse !**  sourit narquoisement Bellamy.

Clarke se retint de lui lancer un caillou comme Raven lui avait conseillé auparavant. Elle détestait ce surnom. Il l'employait toujours pour l'agacer et cela marchait royalement bien.

Bellamy se sauva en voyant que son petit surnom avait eu l'effet escompté. Il adorait la voir sortir de ses gonds, spécialement quand elle essayait de se maîtriser. Ce qui était peine perdue car ses joues rosissaient d'énervement et ses yeux anthracite devenaient aussi froids que la glace. Lorsqu'elle était réellement furieuse, elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure pour se contenir et éviter d'en venir aux mains.

—  **Espèce de con !**  vociféra la « princesse », avant de lancer un caillou à l'endroit même où le brun s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt.

* * *

 

—  **Vivement qu'on en finisse avec le lycée, je n'en peux plus des cours… Heureusement que c'est la dernière année !**  soupira Clarke, avant de lancer son sac et de s'allonger sur l'herbe du parc où elles se retrouvaient pour échapper à leurs parents.

—  **Mais qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Clarke Griffin ?**  demanda Raven choquée.

—  **Vite ! Appelons les urgences ! Je pense qu'elle a une insolation Raven !**  charria Octavia en souriant narquoisement.

—  **Haha très drôle ! Hilarant même… Je me roule par terre !**  répondit la blonde en leur tirant la langue.

À présent, Clarke, Raven et Octavia étaient âgées de dix-huit ans. Depuis quelques mois, elles avaient entamé leur dernière année au lycée qui leur délivrerait le précieux sésame de leur liberté. La terminale était également la dernière année que les trois amies passeraient ensemble en cours. Chacune suivrait sa propre voie en entrant dans la fac de ses rêves. Raven irait en ingénierie. Octavia rentrerait en faculté de sociologie. Clarke, elle, rejoindrait les rangs de l'université de médecine.

—  **Yo les filles !**  salua le nouveau venu, tout en embrassant Octavia sur le front avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

—  **Salut Lincoln !**  répondirent Raven et Clarke à l'unisson.

Lincoln et Octavia étaient ensemble depuis peu. Leur rencontre avait énormément fait rigoler les deux meilleures de cette dernière. En effet, Octavia avait glissé sur une plaque de verglas quelques semaines plus tôt. Le sol étant tellement glissant, qu'il lui avait été impossible de se remettre debout comme sur une patinoire. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Lincoln était arrivé pour lui venir en aide. Clarke et Raven avaient surnommé « Octavia la boulette » pendant plus d'un mois.

Bellamy était tombé de sa chaise lorsque sa sœur lui avait annoncé sa relation avec Lincoln. Premièrement : c'était l'un des meilleurs amis de Bellamy. Deuxièmement : ils avaient le même âge, c'est-à-dire vingt-et-un ans. Troisièmement : tout le monde était au courant, sauf lui. (Octavia avait même prévenu Aurora, qui lui avait donné son approbation car elle connaissait Lincoln depuis toujours. Elle savait que c'était quelqu'un de bien.)

Lorsque la cadette des Blake avait rapporté la réaction excessive de Bellamy à ses deux meilleures amies, Clarke avait été prise d'un fou rire durant un quart d'heure. Raven quant à elle, avait carrément recraché le contenu de son verre par terre. Les trois amies avaient charrié le brun durant des jours entiers pour cette réaction plus que démesurée.

—  **Mais où est Bellamy d'ailleurs ?**  interrogea Octavia en ne voyant pas son aîné toujours fourré avec Lincoln.

—  **Certainement dans les bras d'une nouvelle conquête…**  confia la jeune blonde en levant les yeux, blasée.

—  **Bingo ! Même qu'elle s'appelle Echo !**  informa Murphy, prenant place avec le groupe.

Devant le regard interrogateur de ses amis, John Murphy – un autre ami de Bellamy et de Lincoln - pointa du doigt deux personnes à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Bellamy était reconnaissable entre mille avec ses boucles brunes.

—  **Dis donc, en étant aussi proche par une chaleur pareille, ils essaient d'allumer un feu ?**  fit Clarke ironiquement.

—  **Personnellement, j'aurais plus dit que cette fille, Echo, essaie de lui faire deviner la couleur de son soutien-gorge…**  proposa Octavia en riant, avant de taper dans la main de Raven qui avait eu la même idée.

—  **Vous croyez que ses parents l'ont appelée « Echo » car c'est tellement vide dans sa tête que ça résonne ?**  réfléchit sérieusement Clarke.

Le groupe se regarda dans le blanc des yeux avant de finir par éclater de rire.

—  **Serait-ce de la jalousie, que j'entends Princesse ?**  questionna Bellamy, qui venait de prendre place entre Lincoln et Murphy.

—  **Ta gueule Blake ! Tu me pourris déjà la vue, pas la peine de gangréner mon ouïe avec tes paroles insignifiantes,** cracha acerbement ladite princesse en le fusillant du regard.

Durant quelques minutes, le silence fut le seul bruit qui berça le groupe… Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Monty et Jasper.

—  **Salut les gars !**   **Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ?**  avaient-ils déclaré successivement.

—  **Nope ! Ce sont encore les problèmes de couple de Bellamy et Clarke…**  avoua franchement Octavia, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage.

—  **O' !**  s'écria sauvagement Clarke.

Elle lui sauta dessus pour la chatouiller.

—  **Chouette un combat de filles !**  s'écrièrent les deux nouveaux arrivants, avant de prendre part à la petite « guerre » entre les deux amies.

Les autres rigolèrent face à l'absurdité de la scène, mais aucun ne fit un geste pour aider l'une ou l'autre. Ce fut au bout de dix minutes de torture que les quatre gamins de dix-huit ans finirent par se calmer. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils reprirent le cours de la conversation. Bellamy et Clarke ne s'échangèrent aucun mot, la jeune femme ne le regardait même pas. Ou alors juste pour le toiser férocement.

Clarke engagea une conversation avec Murphy afin de prendre des nouvelles d'Emory. Il lui confia que son salon de tatouage ouvrirait prochainement, la future étudiante en médecine lui confia qu'elle serait l'une des premières clientes ! Durant sa conversation avec John, Clarke avait senti le regard insistant de Bellamy sur sa nuque. Cette dernière s'était retenue de lui faire un geste déplacé et très vulgaire.

—  **Oh, il se fait tard les gars !**  s'exclama vivement Raven en regardant l'heure.

—  **Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse**   **!**  défia Bellamy avec un clin d'œil en direction de Clarke, qui leva les yeux au ciel face à ses insinuations plus que douteuses.

—  **Clarke, on te ramène ?**  demanda la cadette des Blake.

—  **Non merci O' ! Je préfère marcher, c'est gentil,**  sourit-elle.

—  **Bellamy ?**

—  **J'ai quelque chose à faire O', mais c'est adorable de t'inquiéter pour moi sœurette !**  répondit l'aîné des Blake avant d'embrasser sa sœur sur le front.

—  **D'accord ! Clarke, tu m'envoies un message dès que tu rentres ?**  Sa question sonnait plus comme un ordre aux oreilles de la blonde.

—  **Oui maman !**  taquina la jeune femme en lui tirant la langue telle une gamine.

Le groupe d'amis se divisa rapidement. Clarke embrassa tout le monde sur la joue – excepté Bellamy, qu'elle percuta avec son épaule – et leur fit promettre de se refaire ça très prochainement. Elle récupéra son sac de cours, fit un dernier signe de la main à ses amis.

La jeune femme s'aventura dans les rues de New York noyées dans l'obscurité, avec pour seul atlas, les constellations flamboyantes pour guider ses pas.

La lycéenne avait toujours trouvé un certain réconfort dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Elle adorait le calme qu'instaurait la Lune. Tout paraissait différent à la nuit tombée. C'était comme passer à travers un miroir, inversant la réalité, telle Alice dans l'œuvre de Lewis Carroll. La ville apparaissait sous un autre jour au coucher du soleil et au réveil de l'astre lunaire.

Néanmoins, Clarke n'était pas la seule à profiter de la quiétude new-yorkaise. Ses pas étaient en parfaite synchronisation avec une autre personne. La jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître l'identité de ce parasite. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille : Bellamy Blake.

Le jeune adulte de vingt-et-un ans l'avait suivie dès que le groupe s'était séparé. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'ils marchaient « ensemble », avec pour compagnie la douce mélodie du silence qui résonnait aux oreilles de la lycéenne.

Clarke n'avait aucune raison de lui adresser la parole. Bellamy, contrairement à elle, en avait des milliers.

—  **Clarke…**  débuta-t-il.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

—  **Clarke, tu fais la tête ?**

La jeune femme continua son chemin sans aucun regard.

—  **Allez**   **Princesse ! Tu vas bouder encore pendant longtemps ?**  demanda Bellamy en se rapprochant.

Elle tiqua à ce surnom mais ne daigna pas lui accorder un regard ni lui répondre.

—  **Oh Princesse, arrête de faire la gamine !**

Ce fut les quelques mots de trop pour la soi-disant « Princesse ».

—  **Arrête de m'appeler Princesse Bellamy ! Tu ferais mieux de retourner auprès de ta petite garce d'Echo !**  cracha violemment Clarke avant de lui faire face. Si son regard azur pouvait le fusiller, il serait criblé de balles !

—  **Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais la voir ?**  demanda Bellamy en la fixant.

—  **Oh je ne sais pas… Vous aviez l'air tellement proche aujourd'hui !**   **Il y avait tellement peu d'espace entre vous deux cet après-midi, qu'elle aurait pu dire le nombre exact de tâches rousseur présentes sur ton visage !**  fulmina la lycéenne blonde en haussant la voix.

Bellamy sentit la moutarde lui montait rapidement au nez. Cette fille mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Elle finirait par avoir sa peau.

—  **Je te rappelle Clarke que ce n'est pas moi qui nous ai mis dans cette situation !**  se défendit aussitôt le plus âgé.

—  **Ah oui, excuse-moi ! C'est vrai que c'est moi qui t'ai poussé dans les bras de l'autre greluche !**  fit-elle ironiquement en levant les yeux.

—  **Un peu, oui !**  confia Bellamy.

—  **Pardon ?! Non, mais je rêve là !**  s'exclama farouchement Clarke.

—  **Rappelle-moi qui a voulu cacher notre relation aux autres ? Toi ! Qui a voulu faire comme si on ne s'appréciait pas ? Toi ! Qui a voulu faire l'autruche ? Toi ! C'est toi et toujours toi Clarke ! Tu es l'investigatrice de tout ça, alors ne viens pas me faire de reproches par la suite ! Tu as décidé pour nous deux, alors j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait en prétendant draguer Echo devant vous… Tu ne penses pas que les autres auraient trouvé ça assez étrange si je restais sage avec les filles alors que j'étais soi-disant célibataire, hein ?**  riposta Bellamy.

—  **Tu ne comprends rien Blake !**

Elle se détourna du jeune homme avant de reprendre rageusement son chemin dans la direction opposée. Les paroles du brun faisaient écho dans ses pensées. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était responsable de cette situation. Bellamy ne l'aidait en rien.

—  **Alors, explique-toi Clarke !**  ordonna-t-il en essayant d'attraper son poignet. Tout ce qu'il réussit à attraper ne fut que du vide, très vite remplacé par un liquide cristallin et froid.

Bellamy et Clarke étaient à présent séparés par un gigantesque mur d'eau. L'inconscient de la jeune femme les avait directement menés à l'endroit même où se trouvait « Les hallucinations invisibles », une immense fontaine à même le sol. Les divers jets créaient des « pièces » de manière aléatoire avec pour seules parois une cascade ascendante vers les étoiles.

—  **Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas Clarke ?**  demanda le brun en la fixant à travers le rideau limpide.

—  **Mais tout Bellamy ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de vivre cette situation ? De te voir pavaner avec l'autre greluche comme si c'était normal ? De voir les autres faire des paris sur le temps qu'il te faudra pour l'avoir dans ton lit ?** répondit-elle avant de fuir.

Bellamy et Clarke jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris : Une question. Une réponse. Le seul obstacle était la paroi cristalline entre leurs deux corps. Mais surtout la peur qui se frayait un chemin tel un poison entre leurs deux cœurs.

—  **Alors pourquoi Princesse ?**

—  **Parce que j'ai peur de toi…**

Bellamy la regarda interloqué avant de la suivre dans cette course aux sentiments.

—  **Peur de moi ?**

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase que Clarke l'interrompit.

— **Tu me rends complètement folle Bellamy Blake ! J'avais peur de le dire aux autres car ça aurait rendu la chose beaucoup plus sérieuse et réelle.**   **Alors oui ! J'ai peur de ce que tu me fais ressentir à chaque fois que tu es près de moi. Peur de ton regard cuivré, qui me donne des papillons dans le ventre. Peur de ta présence, qui me fait chavirer. Peur de ta bouche, qui me fait succomber encore plus à chaque instant. Peur du vide que je ressens quand tu n'es pas avec moi. Peur du manque que je ressens quand tu es avec moi, mais que je ne peux pas profiter de tes bras. Peur de ton sourire qui me comble de bonheur. Peur de la jalousie que je ressens quand je vois d'autres filles autour de toi. Peur de ton rire qui me fait encore plus tomber amoureuse de toi que je ne le suis déjà ! Alors oui, j'ai peur de toi. Peur de cette putain d'addiction que tu as sur moi. Peur car…**

Bellamy agrippa brusquement le poignet de Clarke avant de la tirer subitement contre son torse. Il plaqua avidement ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme. Ses mains trouvèrent rapidement la courbe de ses hanches, tandis que celles de la lycéenne se perdirent dans les boucles brunes du jeune homme.

Ils n'avaient aucunement conscience du torrent déchaîné qui se déversait sur eux à l'instant même. La passion s'était emparée de leur âme en une tempête exaltée de sentiments violents. Des éclairs flamboyants faisaient battre leur cœur à l'unisson. Ils étaient à jamais enchaînés par cette lave en fusion qui coulait dans leurs veines.

—  **Ensemble ?**  fit Bellamy d'une voix rauque en posant son front sur celui de Clarke.

—  **Ensemble !**  répondit-elle en plongeant son regard azur dans celui ambré du jeune homme afin de sceller cette promesse dans le temps.

**•**

_Le temps est comme la vague qui érode la falaise._

**•**

New-York était victime d'un sommeil glacé. La ville avait revêtu son manteau blanc. Une couverture neigeuse s'était déposée sur la ville, rendant le paysage méconnaissable et hivernal. Central Park était devenue une brèche temporelle, telle une fenêtre donnant directement sur le Pôle Nord. Tout semblait paisible dans la ville qui ne dort jamais.

Une jeune femme se pressa dans les rues argentées new-yorkaises. Elle resserra son écharpe autour de son cou afin de garder un peu de chaleur, frictionna également ses doigts engourdis à cause des températures glaciales. Clarke détestait l'hiver. Tout était trop froid. Trop triste. Trop morbide. Trop silencieux. Trop morne. Trop lisse. Trop monotone. Trop blanc pour elle ! Elle avait hâte que le printemps revienne et achève cette ère glaciaire.

C'est avec difficulté que Clarke composa le code de l'entrée, ses doigts gelés rendaient la tâche ardue. C'est au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de lutte acharnée que la jeune femme put enfin rentrer. Le hall de la bâtisse donnait sur les boîtes aux lettres ainsi que la loge de Charles Pike – le gardien de l'immeuble - .

La blonde lui adressa un bonjour timide, ce à quoi il répondit par un regard blasé. Clarke faillit lui dire que la politesse n'était pas en option mais se retint. Inutile de créer des problèmes avec cet individu dépourvu d'éducation. Elle adorait le quartier, et n'était pas prête à partir aussi vite. L'étudiante n'avait pas laissé son empreinte.

Clarke s'apprêtait à prendre les escaliers lorsqu'elle vit Bob posé près de la première marche, complètement éviscéré.

—  **Mais où sont passés tes organes toi ?**  demanda la jeune femme avant de récupérer Bob.

Bob étant son modèle anatomique asexué représentant le tronc d'un être humain. Elle l'avait depuis cinq ans, il lui avait très utile durant ses études. Les cours d'anatomie étaient une plaie pour elle. Trop d'organes et d'emplacements différents.

Aujourd'hui Bob n'avait plus aucun organe, le pauvre était carrément vide. La blonde pensa directement à une blague de Raven et d'Octavia. Ses deux meilleures amies avaient un double des clés, et Clarke les connaissait par cœur. Il n'y avait qu'elles deux pour faire ce genre de plan totalement foireux. Un jour, elles avaient travesti Bob en lui mettant une robe et une perruque blonde. Ce jour-là Bob était devenu Bobinette.

Un détail attira l'attention de l'étudiante en médecine lorsqu'elle grimpa sur la première marche de l'escalier. Par terre, se trouvait un œil en plastique appartenant à Bob. Une petite note se trouvait en-dessus : «  _De tes yeux bleus, je suis amoureux_  ».

—  **Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?**  se questionna-t-elle mentalement, avant de poursuivre son ascension.

Sur chaque marche se trouvait un autre organe de Bob avec un message.

Sur la seconde marche : «  _Je glisserai entre tes reins pour ne faire qu'un_  »

Sur la troisième : «  _Ensemble nos poumons s'embrasent avec passion_  »

Sur la quatrième : «  _Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai foi pour un futur ensemble_  »

Sur la cinquième : «  _Lorsque je suis avec toi, mon estomac est une volière aux papillons_  »

Sur la sixième :  _« La courbe de tes cotes est un appel aux caresses_  »

Sur la septième : «  _A chacun de tes regards, je rate un battement_  »

Sur la huitième : «  _J'aime tout de toi, même ton pancréas_  »

Sur la neuvième : «  _Je te suis tellement accro que tu es tel un écho dans mon cerveau_  »

Sur la dixième et dernière marche, il n'y avait aucune trace d'un quelconque organe ou message. Clarke grimpa sur le palier à la recherche d'un quelconque indice, il n'y avait absolument rien.

L'étudiante ne remarqua pas que la porte de son appartement avait entièrement été recouverte de post-it, jusqu'au moment où elle leva les yeux. En se rapprochant, elle put aisément distinguer une phrase : «  _Mon cœur n'est entier que depuis notre rencontre_ ». Chaque petit papier coloré contenait un seul caractère.

En voyant cela, la jeune femme effaça aussitôt de son esprit Raven et Octavia comme coupables de cette affaire. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de faire ça, et il avait toujours trouvé divers moyens pour creuser dans l'originalité. Un sourire amoureux se dessina même sur son visage.

À l'instant même où Clarke franchit le seuil de l'appartement, Bob s'écroula lourdement au sol ainsi que l'intégralité de ses organes qui volèrent partout dans le couloir. Son sac eut la même destinée, répandant ses feuilles de cours en un tapis de phrases sur le parquet.

Sur le miroir, présent dans l'entrée, se trouvait un autre message inscrit au feutre rouge utilisé lors des autopsies : «  _Suis ton cœur, et tu trouveras le mien_  ».

Quel était encore ce jeu débile auquel il jouait ?

Elle comprit les tenants et les aboutissants de cette énigme lorsqu'elle remarqua que des centaines de bonbons en forme de cœur avaient été déposés par terre. Ce n'est qu'en se rapprochant, qu'elle put distinguer une forme : un électrocardiogramme. Clarke aurait explosé de rire si elle ne le connaissait pas par cœur. Il était complètement fou… Elle l'était tout aussi, mais de lui.

La blonde suivit à la lettre les mots de l'énigme, elle retraça la route des cœurs en gélatine à travers tout son appartement. Et, à chaque pièce se trouvait le même message avec un pourcentage différent : « Chargé à 10% 20% … »

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans le salon, qu'elle découvrit enfin la solution de l'énigme du miroir. Sur la table du salon, se trouvait un cadeau emballé dans un papier transparent. Elle reconnut immédiatement le cœur en plastique de Bob qui manquait à l'appel.

Le paquet avait une petite note qui disait : « Un jour je serai le meilleur dresseur et j'attraperai ton cœur ». Elle identifia immédiatement la référence : son dessin animé préféré quand elle était gamine, c'est-à-dire Pokémon.

Clarke remarqua un autre mot collé sur l'organe en plastique, il disait «  _Ouvre-moi_  ». Elle jouait également Alice dans le Pays des Merveilles, sauf qu'à présent elle ne devait pas boire un quelconque breuvage.

C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle ouvrit le cœur de Bob. Son propre organe vital tomba lourdement dans sa poitrine avant de s'élancer dans une danse effrénée lorsque le dernier message lui sauta aux yeux : «  _Veux-tu être la partie manquante de mon cœur ? Celle qui le rendra finalement entier ? Celle qui le fait battre à des rythmes démesurés ? Celle qui sera à mes côtés et ce pour l'éternité ? Celle dont mon cœur est fou amoureux !_  »

—  **Clarke Griffin veux-tu devenir le second ventricule de mon cœur?**  déclara soudainement une voix grave derrière elle.

La concernée se retourna immédiatement vers le nouvel arrivant. Elle fut prise violemment par la tornade de ses émotions : des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues en un violent torrent de joie. C'est entre les perles salines et les rires que Clarke se jeta brutalement dans les bras du jeune homme avec une veste en cuir.

—  **Oui, évidemment que je le veux !**  s'exclama-t-elle vivement avant de plaquer sauvagement ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Ce dernier répondit avec empressement au baiser avant de tourner sur lui-même, entraînant la future mariée dans une tornade de cris et de rires.

**•**

«  _Le bonheur n'est réel que lorsqu'il est partagé_ »

\- Into the Wild

**•**

Douze mois avant le mariage :

—  **Les filles, l'heure est grave ! Le temps est à l'organisation ! On a des milliards de choses à faire et le temps est compté ! Il va falloir qu'on aille choisir ta robe ! Le lieu de la cérémonie ! L'endroit de la soirée ! La décoration ! Les demoiselles d'honneur ! La musique ! Le repas ! Ton maquillage ! Tes chaussures ! Nos robes de demoiselles ! Les costumes ! Les témoins ! Ta coiffure ! Le photographe ! Le thème ! Le bouquet ! Est-ce que tu l'as dit à ta mère ? Oui forcément que tu as lui dit vu que c'est ta mère ! Et aussi car on le sait depuis deux semaines. Abby nous aurait zigouillé toutes les trois si elle avait appris qu'on le savait depuis un moment et ma mère également soit dite en passant... La situation aurait été fâcheuse pour le mariage si la mariée était morte, quand même… Je suis trop excitée ?! Non ! Oui ? Enfin bref, on s'en fout ! On doit s'occuper de toi ! C'est le premier mariage auquel j'assiste réellement consciente, ou alors je ne m'en souviens pas ! Tu vas enfin faire partie de ma famille ! AH ! Trop de trucs à penser ! Trop de choses à planifier ! RAVEN REYES PREND DE QUOI NOTER ! ON A DU BOULOT !**  s'exclama Octavia Blake en faisant des centaines d'allers-retours dans l'appartement de Clarke, réfléchissant voix haute avec des moulinets de bras à chaque nouvelle idée germant dans son esprit.

—  **O, respire ! Il y a de la fumée qui est en train de sortir de la cacahuète qui te sert de cerveau…** soupira Raven en lançant un oreiller en direction de l'hyperactive, rigolant devant sa mine foncièrement outrée. La tête de l'ingénieure était posée sur les genoux de la future mariée, cette dernière rigola également.

—  **O, Raven a raison ! Tu ressembles à une cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser. Je te rappelle que je suis la future mariée, et le mariage a lieu le vingt-et-un Juin, c'est-à-dire dans un peu plus de douze mois. Donc respire ! Et j'ai la flemme de t'emmener à l'hôpital pour avoir trop fait fonctionner ton mono-neurone !**  ajouta Clarke en lui tirant la langue sous les rires de Raven.

—  **On n'a pas le temps de rigoler les filles, au boulot ! Le temps presse, et on a beaucoup de choses à organiser ! Allez chacune un carnet, et hop au boulot !**  s'exclama vivement l'organisatrice en chef, lançant deux carnets à ses amies.

—  **Dis-moi, qui se marie déjà ?**  chuchota Raven à Clarke.

—  **À vrai dire, je n'en suis plus certaine à présent…**  répondit la blonde sur le même ton.

—  **Mais comment fait son frère pour la supporter ? Une vraie plaie, imagine quand ce sera à son tour…**  souffla la brune presque désespérée.

—  **On devra se munir d'armures, elle serait capable de nous frapper pour avoir cligné des yeux et /ou respirer !** exposa Clarke en fixant son amie.

—  **Arrêtez vos bavardages les pipelettes !**  réprima Octavia avec un regard sévère envers les deux jeunes femmes.

Raven et Clarke durent se contenir afin de ne pas exploser de rire devant sa mise stricte, elle leur rappelait beaucoup trop une institutrice qu'elles avaient eue au collège. Une vraie peau de vache, aigrie et insupportable. La future mariée se mordit la langue pour se calmer tandis que Raven fit mine de tousser.

C'est dans une ambiance légère que les trois amies finalisèrent le planning pour les prochains mois. Douze mois avant le saut dans le vide. Douze mois avant que Clarke ne prenne le looping décisif de sa vie.

Dans douze mois, Clarke porterait un autre nom que le sien. Dans douze mois, elle deviendra la femme de quelqu'un. Dans douze mois, elle officialiserait une promesse faite des années plus tôt. Dans douze mois, tout changerait.

Dans douze mois, un mot changerait sa vie.

* * *

Onze mois avant le mariage :

—  **Que penses-tu d'une ferme Princesse ?**

—  **Ah merveilleuse idée ! Je pourrais mettre une salopette à la place de la robe, des bottes en caoutchouc ainsi qu'un chapeau de paille. Je pourrais même arriver à la cérémonie sur le dos d'une vache que l'on aura appelé Marguerite ! Et j'allais oublier que nos invités seraient évidemment les animaux de la ferme. On ferait un parfait remake de « Babe » !**  répondit Clarke avec sarcasme.

—  **D'accord j'ai saisi, mauvaise idée !**

—  **Voilà ! Une idée aussi mauvaise que tes dernières propositions qui étaient : le cirque, le parc d'attractions ainsi que la montgolfière. Je te mets une bonne note pour l'originalité, mais un zéro pointé pour le manque de réflexion dans tes propos.**  fit la blonde dans l'imitation parfaite d'une institutrice.

—  **Je t'aurais détesté en tant que professeure ! Et un peu d'originalité n'a jamais tué personne !**

—  **L'originalité non, moi oui !**  répondit la future mariée en rigolant.

—  **Tu ne penses pas que ça aurait été un peu contraignant pour le mariage ? Je te rappelle quand même qu'un mariage se fait à deux...**

—  **Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'aurais demandé à Lincoln !**

—  **Je suis certain que Octavia aurait apprécié que sa meilleure amie lui pique son compagnon,** sourit le brun avant d'attirer la jeune femme contre lui.

—  **Tu ne connais pas le pacte de l'amitié entre filles, c'est comme les scouts ! À la vie, à la mort !**

—  **Et vous faîtes un pacte de sang en vous tailladant la paume de la main avec un couteau ?**  interrogea le jeune homme.

—  **Exactement ! Tu n'as jamais fait attention à la cicatrice que O et Raven ont sur la main gauche**   **?**  fit l'étudiante en médecine en montrant sa paume, où apparaissait une fine cicatrice linéaire translucide.

—  **Non pas vraiment ! Octavia m'avait dit qu'elle était tombée de vélo... Il va falloir que j'ai une discussion avec elle !**

—  **Oups… Mais bon il y prescription depuis le temps tu sais ! Aurora nous avait sacrément disputées en voyant ça !** se remémora l'étudiante en rigolant.

La matriarche des Blake avait puni les trois jeunes amies, même si deux d'entre elles n'étaient pas ses filles. Aurora leur avait donné des lignes à copier, le poignet de Clarke s'en souvenait encore !

—  **Tu m'étonnes ! Ses punitions sont légendaires !**  approuva le jeune marié.

—  **Mais en parlant d'Aurora ! Je sais où on peut se marier !**   **Vite il faut qu'on aille la voir !**  s'exclama brutalement Clarke, prise d'une illumination divine avant de sauter sur son partenaire et de le tirer par la main.

—  **Et merde, je vais me marier avec la fille la plus dingue de la planète !** soupira ce dernier avant de se prendre un oreiller un pleine face, pour « outrage à magistrat » selon les dires de Clarke.

C'était cette folie permanente qui l'avait rendu fou amoureux de cette petite tornade blonde.

* * *

Dix mois avant le mariage :

—  **Carnaval ?**

—  **Non, change de page !**

—  **Cirque ?**

—  **Certainement pas, suivant !**

—  **Cercueil ?**

—  **Ouais, on ne peut pas faire plus joyeux pour un mariage. ! Change de lettres à ce niveau-là !**

—  **Fleurs ?**

—  **Je pense que le costume d'abeille t'ira à ravir ! Le jaune doit t'aller parfaitement au teint ! Et avec nos invités déguisés en fleurs, on pourra même devenir fleuristes !**  répliqua Clarke en riant.

—  **Okay je change de lettre… Timbre ?**

—  **Tu vas voir où je vais te le coller ton timbre !**

—  **Préservatif ?**

—  **Non mais sérieusement ? Tu es bien un mec, donne-moi ça !**  ordonna la jeune femme en récupérant le dictionnaire.

L'étudiante feuilleta le glossaire avec minutie, elle savait que la solution se trouvait quelque part sur ses pages. Elle en était convaincue. Il fallait juste qu'elle continue de chercher…

La jeune mariée faillit hurler de joie lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur un simple mot : «  _photographie_ ». Elle se frappe le front à maintes reprises. Cette idée était tellement basique qu'elle n'y avait même pas songé. Pourquoi faire simple lorsque l'on pouvait faire compliqué, comme disait l'adage.

—  **Ça y est ! Je sais ce que l'on va faire pour notre mariage !**  s'exclama-t-elle avant de sauter littéralement sur le jeune homme.

—  **Surtout n'hésite pas à partager tes pensées avec moi, j'aimerais savoir à l'avance si je vais me déguiser ou non en abeille…**  répliqua l'étudiant en souriant.

—  **Espèce d'idiot !**  continua la blonde avant de le pincer sous son cri outré.  **On va partir sur le thème de la photographie, mais on va en faire une histoire tout au long de la réception. Une sorte de roman-photo, mais pas au premier sens du terme. En gros une rétrospective de nous deux, de notre relation, etc., pour en faire un vrai roman avec une trame et tout ça !** déclara la jeune femme avec enthousiasme.

—  **J'adore l'idée ! Tu penses que l'on devrait mettre les quelques photos de toi, déguisée en petite Mère Noël sexy ?** demanda sérieusement le brun avant de se mettre à rire face au regard outré de sa compagne.

—  **Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire la Mère Noël si tu continues de dire des conneries pareilles !**  souffla Clarke en commençant à le chatouiller au niveau des côtes.

Les chatouilles se transformèrent rapidement en échanges de caresses le long de l'épiderme accompagnées par de sulfureux baisers à divers endroits du corps humain. Les rires furent remplacés par des gémissements rauques.

* * *

Neuf mois avant le mariage **:**

—  **Ma langue ressemble à un vieux pruneau desséché !**  se lamenta Octavia en tirant la langue.

—  **Et j'ai mal au poignet à force d'écrire !**  se plaignit aussi Raven en faisant craquer ses articulations.

—  **Il en reste combien à faire ?**  interrogèrent les deux brunes à l'unisson.

—  **Une bonne cinquantaine…**  répondit Clarke en regardant la pile de faire-part posée à côté d'elle.

Deux heures que les trois amies étaient en pleine rédaction des cartons d'invitation pour le mariage. Raven écrivait les adresses, Octavia collait les timbres et fermait les enveloppes, Clarke faisait le reste.

—  **Il n'y a pas moyen d'en oublier quelques-uns ?**  tenta désespérément la cadette des Blake.

—  **Continue de lécher et toi d'écrire !**  répliqua la future mariée en leur jetant une boulette de papier dans la figure.

—  **Espèce de tyran ! À la sortie de l'église, ce ne sont pas quelques grains de riz que je vais lui lancer, mais le paquet entier !**  murmura Raven en direction de O.

—  **On pourra faire une paella !**  ajouta la petite sœur de Bellamy qui faillit s'étouffer en rigolant.

Les deux amies mirent tout en œuvre pour dissimuler leur crise de rire à leur psychopathe de meilleure amie, qui était accessoirement la future mariée.

—  **Bon, je vois que l'on rit beaucoup ici !**  observa Clarke en relevant les yeux vers ses deux meilleures amies.

Les deux demoiselles d'honneur éclatèrent de rire en même temps sous le regard incompréhensif de la blonde. Octavia faillit tomber de la table, tandis que Raven pleurait littéralement de rire. Leur respiration était haletante, aucune des deux ne parvenait à se calmer. À chaque fois qu'elles se regardaient, leurs éclats de rire résonnaient plus fortement dans l'appartement.

* * *

Huit mois avant le mariage **:**

Une porte s'ouvrit. Le petit tintement significatif résonna dans la pièce. Un rideau se ferma sur des gloussements impatients. Le bruit d'un froissement de tissu résonna dans la cabine, suivie par la glissière d'une fermeture d'une house qui s'ouvrit. Le rideau s'ouvrit sur la scène d'un nouvel acte.

—  **Oh mon dieu, tu es…**  s'exclama Raven, les mains posées sur la bouche.

—  **Affreuse ! On dirait un énorme paquet de mouchoirs avec tous ces volants.**  conclut Octavia en tournant autour de Clarke et en lui montrant les « mouchoirs » que formaient les volants du jupon.

Clarke avait revêtu une « robe de princesse » : ces énormes robes bustier où le jupon était fait de tulle, ce qui donnait à la robe énormément de volume. La couleur blanche du tissu n'aidait en rien au statut de mouchoirs… Car lorsque Clarke s'observa dans le miroir c'est ce qu'elle vit : un mouchoir vivant avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus.

Le glissement du rideau anthracite se fit à nouveau entendre.

—  **Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais une championne d'apnée !**  observa la plus jeune des Blake.

—  **En plus grâce à cette robe, tu peux même nettoyer le sol… Grâce à cette traîne,**  ajouta l'ingénieure avec un mouvement de tête vers le bas de la robe, qui était très large, formant un cercle sur le sol tout autour de Clarke.

La blonde avait enfilé une robe dite « en queue de poisson » : c'est-à-dire robe moulée à même le corps, extrêmement serrée. Elle était juste évasée au niveau des genoux en une cascade de tissu.

—  **D'accord, j'ai compris. Je file me changer !**  marmonna la future mariée en retournant dans la cabine.

Elle faillit tomber à cause de l'étroitesse du jupon de la robe. Les rires de ses deux meilleures amies résonnèrent dans ses oreilles. Sa seule réponse fut de leur tirer la langue telle une adulte mature et responsable.

Le rideau gris de la cabine s'ouvrit à de multiples reprises. L'étudiante avait même pensé à le laisser ouvert pour éviter de perdre du temps vu le nombre d'aller-retours qu'elle faisait. Clarke avait essayé des dizaines de robes. Certaines d'entre elles avaient déclenché des fou-rires chez les trois amies.

À présent, la vendeuse était dépitée. Raven était assise sur le dossier de l'un des canapés, tandis que Octavia vandalisait le petit buffet réservé aux clientes.

Le tissu couleur acier glissa une fois encore pour laisser apparaître Clarke.

—  **C'est définitivement celle-là que tu dois prendre !**  s'extasia Raven en sautant sur le canapé.

—  **J'approuve ce choix !**  hurla Octavia avant de se mettre à sauter sur le même canapé que Raven sous les hurlement outrés de la vendeuse.

Des « vive la mariée » de la part des deux brunes résonnèrent dans la boutique, suivis par des lancers de petits fours et de mignardises en un pâle remplacement du riz. Clarke explosa de rire face au débordement de joie de la part de ses deux meilleures amies.

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Cette robe était définitivement parfaite !

* * *

Sept mois avant le mariage :

—  **Bon on est bien d'accord, on fait comme dans le spot publicitaire ? On fait tourner le globe et le pays sur lequel se trouve notre doigt devient notre destination de lune de miel ?**

—  **C'était notre marché !**  répondit Clarke avant de faire tourner le globe terrestre.

Le couple d'amoureux ferma les yeux avant de poser leurs mains entrelacées sur l'objet.

—  **Antarctique !**  constata l'étudiant.

—  **On risque d'être tranquille au moins, on aura juste des pingouins et des ours comme voisins !**  rigola Clarke.

—  **Encore deux essais, le destin décidera de nous !**  fit-il en tournant le globe.

—  **New-York, on fait vraiment fort dans l'originalité !** remarqua l'étudiante. **On pourra toujours aller dans un hôtel, comme ça on sera vraiment dépaysé !**

—  **Ferme la, Princesse !**  rit le jeune en lui donnant un coup d'épaule avant de lui pincer la cuisse.

La mappemonde fit un dernier tour du monde avant de s'arrêter sous les cris de joie.

—  **AUSTRALIE !**

* * *

Six mois avant le mariage **:**

Six individus pénétrèrent dans le magasin.

—  **On se tient à ce qui est écrit sur la liste, c'est compris ? On n'est pas là pour des achats de Noël !**  avertit Clarke en regardant les cinq personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

—  **Oui madame le tyran !**  répondirent les cinq autres avant de partir en courant dans le magasin suivis de près par Clarke qui leur hurlait de revenir ici immédiatement !

Le groupe d'amis s'était scindé en deux sous-groupes : les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre. Leur but de l'après-midi était d'acheter les divers éléments de décoration qui serviraient pour le mariage.

Leur shopping décoratif dura trois heures avant que les six amis ne finissent par se croiser au détour d'une allée. Nathan eut la merveilleuse idée de leur proposer une partie cache-cache dans le magasin sous l'acquiescement général. Lincoln était de corvée pour compter. Nathan et Clarke se cachèrent dans une penderie. La sœur de Bellamy entraîna le marié dans un lit superposé d'enfants en forme de château. Raven quant à elle se réfugia dans une baignoire.

Le groupe fut à nouveau au complet au bout d'une heure de recherche intensive de la part de Lincoln.

Ensuite, le groupe de six amis se dirigea vers le sous-sol avant de se lancer dans une course de caddies dans les allées immenses. Chacun avait son propre caddie, et l'utilisait tel un kart dans le magasin. Clarke entra en collision avec Raven, les deux amies finirent leur course au sol. Octavia télescopa Lincoln et terminèrent dans une baignoire. Nathan et son meilleur ami foncèrent de plein fouet dans une bibliothèque qui chuta sous l'impact.

Les six enfants de vingt-cinq ans partirent en courant à l'arrivée des vendeurs.

Leur escapade se termina dans une bataille d'oreillers au centre du magasin. Clarke avait eu la mauvaise idée de lancer un défi à Nathan. Ce dernier avait immédiatement répondu en lui lançant un énorme oreiller en pleine figure. Les quatre autres furent aussi happés dans cette guérilla de plumes. Ils étaient tous retranchés dans un point stratégique pour éviter les assauts : une douche, sous un lit, sous une table, derrière un canapé, dans un bac à linge ou encore dans un tiroir.

Ce sont sous les menaces des agents de sécurité que les six amis hilares quittèrent le magasin avec leurs caddies surchargés.

**Cinq mois** **avant le mariage** **:**

Des post-it étaient disposés en cercle, une avalanche de couleurs primaires brillait dans le salon de Clarke. Cette dernière était en réflexion intensive, mordillant nerveusement son crayon. Elle griffonna quelque chose sur l'un des carrés colorés avant de le placer précautionneusement entre deux autres. Des cercles colorés de même taille s'alignaient devant elle. On pouvait aisément distinguer des prénoms inscrits sur chaque morceau de papier.

—  **Toc, toc ! Tu refais la décoration du salon ?**  interrogea une personne en faisant son apparition dans la pièce.

—  **Je dois dire que c'est assez original cette mosaïque de post-it !**  poursuivit une autre en souriant.

Clarke sursauta vivement avant de se retourner vers les nouvelles arrivantes.

—  **Maman ! Aurora !**  s'écria-t-elle avant de s'élancer vers elles pour les enlacer.

—  **Ta tendre moitié nous a dit que tu avais quelques soucis pour le plan de table, et que tu l'avais aussi menacée avec une poêle pour son « manque de participation et de considération », je cite.**   **Le côté violent, ça vient de ton côté Abby,** déclara Aurora en rigolant.

—  **Oh ça tu peux le dire ! Tu te rappelles lorsque j'ai frappé Jake avec mon bouquet ?**

—  **Oh que oui ! Le pauvre a eu quelques égratignures à cause d'une épine cachée sur l'une des roses,** se remémora la mère des Blake en riant.

La tornade de post-it connut de multiples tumultes durant des heures. Des noms furent raturés, entourés, soulignés, encadrés, surlignés. Les morceaux de papier changèrent de place parmi les différents cercles établis pour les tables durant la réception.

—  **La tante Marge ne s'entendra jamais avec Lilly et James !** soupira Aurora.

—  **Oui tu as raison ! Mettons la plutôt à la table de Petunia et Vernon !**  conclut Abby en inversant les post-it.

Clarke observait les deux femmes, elles étaient toutes deux ses mères. Abby au niveau des liens du sang. Aurora grâce à sa présence. La matriarche de Bellamy et Octavia avait toujours pris soin d'elle comme si elle était son troisième enfant. La jeune mariée ne les remercierait jamais assez pour cela.

L'étudiante en médecine suivait la construction du plan de table à distance. Elle ne faisait qu'acquiescer de temps à autres pour montrer son intérêt…

* * *

Quatre mois avant le mariage :

—  **Aoutch ça pique !**  s'écria Octavia en se massant la cuisse.

—  **Arrête de gigoter en même temps !**  répondit Raven en rigolant avant de pousser un petit couinement de douleur à son tour.

—  **Voilà bien fait !**  nargua la Blake en tirant la langue comme elle faisait lorsqu'elles avaient dix ans.

Clarke regarda ses deux meilleures amies en train de se taquiner, tout en évitant les coups d'épingles pour les dernières modifications sur leurs robes de demoiselles d'honneur.

—  **Toc ! Toc ! On peut entrer ?**  questionna une voix en entrouvrant doucement la porte.

—  **NON !**  s'écria Raven avant de s'élancer vers la porte, en tenant sa robe d'une main et appuyant sur la porte de l'autre.

—  **Ça porte malheur de voir la mariée avant le mariage. Dégagez bande de trolls !**  tonna la sœur de Bellamy en aidant son amie à pousser la porte avec son épaule et en mettant ses mains sur les yeux du nouvel arrivant.

Des plaintes se firent entendre de l'autre côté, les trois amies distinguèrent un « mais comment fait Bellamy pour la supporter ? ». Ce à quoi la cadette des Blake répondit :

—  **Tu lui demanderas quand tu le verras !**  fit-elle avant de leur claquer la porte au nez.

Les trois amies d'enfance se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant quelques instants avant d'exploser de rire face à l'absurdité de la situation.

—  **On fait une belle brochette quand même !**  constata la future mariée en regardant leurs reflets dans le miroir.

—  **Je dirais même plus une belle grosse brochette !**  poursuivit Raven.

—  **Je dirais même encore plus qu'un câlin de l'amitié est carrément nécessaire là maintenant tout de suite pour la brochette !**  annonça Octavia en les prenant dans ses bras sous leurs cris étouffés.

_Les vrais amis sont ceux qui vous aideraient à cacher un cadavre au milieu de la nuit._

* * *

Trois mois avant le mariage :

—  **Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Clarke ?**

—  **J'ai besoin de ton aide, j'ai fait tous les fleuristes de la ville et aucun ne m'a convaincu. Tout était trop surfait, trop artificiel…**

—  **Trop différent de ta personnalité,**  compléta la jeune femme en prenant place face à la blonde.

—  **Voilà, exactement ! Tu es mon dernier espoir, sans toi mon mariage est gâché ! Aide-moi Gina s'il te plaît !**  supplia la future mariée à genoux.

—  **Tu ne mets absolument pas la pression !**  rigola la fleuriste en prenant son carnet.

—  **Tu es la meilleure, oui ou non ?**  interrogea la blonde en souriant malicieusement.

—  **D'accord, tu m'as eue ! Dis-moi tout !**

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent durant des heures. Gina prenait des notes au fur et à mesure afin de créer le bouquet parfait. La jeune fleuriste dessina quelques croquis sur les pages blanches pour illustrer son projet.

Gina avait demandé à Clarke de repasser le lendemain afin de récupérer le prototype de son bouquet.

—  **Il est magnifique Gina !**  s'émerveilla Clarke en récupérant la composition de fleurs avec précaution par peur de l'abîmer.

—  **Je suis la meilleure ou pas ?**  récita la fleuriste en imitant les mots de son amie la veille.

—  **Oui c'est indéniable ! Est-ce que la génie des fleurs pourrait m'expliquer son choix artistique ?**  sourit l'étudiante en médecine en désignant les différentes plantes.

— **Les pivoines roses signifient le bonheur. Les roses blanches sont le symbole d'un amour sincère.**   **Les tulipes noires représentent un amour intense.**  lista Gina en lui montrant les diverses fleurs.

—  **Et cette fleur ?**  questionna Clarke en pointa du doigt une fleur aux pétales rouges au centre du bouquet.

—  **Oh, celle-ci est singulière. Elle a un sens particulier, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dévoiler. Tu devras le découvrir par toi-même et en comprendre la signification réelle lorsque tu seras prête…** déclara mystérieusement Gina en regardant son amie.

—  **Mais…**

—  **Pas de mais,**   **un jour tu me remercieras Clarke !**  confia-t-elle en souriant malicieusement sous son regard confus.

_Les fleurs sont des énigmes, livrant des messages lorsque l'on sait les décrypter._

* * *

Deux mois avant le mariage :

—  **Est-ce que tu te rends compte que dans deux mois on sera marié ?**  remarqua Clarke en regardant son fiancé.

—  **Absolument pas ! On se connaît depuis longtemps et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça date d'hier seulement,** avoua le jeune homme.

—  **Et tu as aussi oublié le fait que ma mère ne te portait pas spécialement dans son cœur** , rigola la blonde.

—  **Maintenant, que j'y repense le coup de venir dans ta chambre au milieu de la nuit était réellement une très mauvaise idée.**

—  **La pire idée que tu n'aies jamais eue oui ! Je n'étais qu'une adolescente, enfin pour ma mère… Un jour peut-être, je lui dirais qu'elle aurait dû mieux inspecter mes placards ou le dessous de mon lit…**

—  **Ou mieux surveiller sa fille qui faisait le mur !**

—  **Hé ! Je te signale que c'était à cause de toi ! Tu avais une mauvaise influence sur moi, et c'est toujours le cas !**  s'indigna la jeune étudiante.

—  **Mais c'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes !**  déclara le fiancé de Clarke avant de l'attirer contre lui en positionnant ses mains autour de sa taille.

—  **Oui c'est pour ça que je marie avec toi !**  pouffa la jeune femme avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme tout en passant ses mains dans sa chevelure brune.

Le couple fut interrompu par l'arrivée du vendeur.

—  **Et voilà !**  prononça-t-il en posant un écrin bleu nuit sur le comptoir, contenant diverses bagues.

Clarke observa attentivement tous les bijoux mais n'eut aucun coup de cœur.

—  **Je suis désolée, mais aucune ne retient mon attention** , avoua piteusement la jeune femme avec un sourire désolé envers le vieil homme.

—  **Ce n'est pas grave très chère, ce n'est pas la mariée qui choisit sa bague. C'est la bague qui choisit la mariée. Je vais vous chercher d'autres modèles,** répondit le vieillard avec bienveillance.

Le couple échangea un regard intrigué avant de rire face à l'étrangeté de cet homme.

—  **Peut-être que vous trouverez votre bonheur ici,**  annonça le vieillard avec un nouvel écrin.

La blonde examina chaque bague avec minutie, aucune n'attira son attention… Jusqu'au moment où son regard anthracite tomba sur un petit anneau discret.

—  **Une flèche ? Très intéressant ! Vous avez besoin d'être guidée ?**

_Notre vie est une succession de choix qui nous indique l'un des chemins à suivre._

* * *

Un mois avant le mariage:

—  **Voilà, vous êtes arrivé à destination !**  annonça le chauffeur en se garant le long du trottoir.

—  **Merci beaucoup, gardez la monnaie !**  répondit Octavia en lui donnant les précieux billets verts à travers la fenêtre.

—  **Elle vient la princesse Elsa ?**  interrogea Raven en rigolant face à la mine boudeuse de son amie.

Les deux brunes avaient affublé Clarke d'un costume de princesse Elsa, du dessin animé « La Reine des Neiges ». Ce qui revenait à une longue robe de couleur glacial ainsi qu'une perruque blonde platine tressée sur le côté.

—  **Tout ça était réellement nécessaire ?**  fit-elle en pointant les accessoires.

— **Oui, dois-je te rappeler Clarke que tu es notre esclave aujourd'hui ?**  évoqua la sœur de Bellamy.

—  **Tu dois exécuter tous les ordres que nous te donnerons car… !**  s'extasia Raven en sautillant sur place avec ses oreilles de Mickey vissées sur la tête.

—  **C'est ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille !**  scandèrent-elles en dansant.

Les trois amies pénétrèrent bras dessus bras dessous dans Disneyland. Raven et Octavia étaient en pleine reprise de « Libérée, Délivrée » la chanson phare de la « Reine des Neiges ». La blonde regrettait à présent son choix… Pourquoi les avait-elles prises comme demoiselles d'honneur ? Elle appréhendait grandement le programme de la journée. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que les deux avaient prévu une liste de défis à réaliser tout au long de la journée. La Princesse l'apprit à ses dépens !

—  **Tu dois embrasser la prochaine personne qui sortira de l'attraction !**

—  **Tu dois chanter « Libérée, Délivrée » lorsque l'on sera dans le Space Moutain et ce durant toute l'attraction même dans la file d'attente et évidemment faire la chorégraphie !**

—  **Tu dois t'incruster pendant la parade !**

—  **Tu dois faire un karaoké durant la balade la Maison des Poupées !**

—  **Tu dois demander en mariage tous les personnages du parc, même les princesses !**

—  **Tu dois hurler à la mort dans les attractions qui ne font pas peur !**

—  **Tu dois aller pincer les fesses du gars devant toi et faire accuser la petite mamie !**

—  **Tu dois…**

Les défis se succédèrent jusqu'à la fermeture du parc. En plus de son costume bleu, Clarke repartit avec des ailes, une baguette de fées ainsi qu'un joli maquillage rose en forme de papillon sur le visage.

* * *

Veille du mariage :

—  **Nathan arrête de bouger !**  hurla Clarke en se tenant aux épaules du basané.

—  **Bon mamie c'est quand tu veux pour accrocher tes guirlandes…**  rigola le jeune homme avant de se déplacer à nouveau, sous les rires de Lincoln qui posa un carton rempli d'accessoires divers et variés sur une pile de chaises avant de déclarer :

—  **Nath je ne savais pas que tu avais adopté un petit ouistiti blond !**

Lincoln, Nathan et Clarke étaient en pleine décoration de la salle de réception. Tandis que Raven, la sœur de Bellamy et le marié étaient partis décorés le lieu où se déroulerait la cérémonie. Ses deux meilleures amies avaient voulu lui faire une surprise, et lui avaient strictement interdit de venir sous peine de mort… Et Octavia voulait aussi séparer les deux futurs mariés.

—  **Tout est là les gars ?**  interrogea la blonde en regardant tous les cartons et meubles nécessaires pour la salle.

—  **Yope !**  répondirent les deux garçons à l'unisson.

—  **Si on arrive à finir avant 22 heures, je vous paye le fast-food !**  annonça la future médecin en se levant de la chaise où elle était assise.

—  **Tu vas quand même réussir à rentrer dans ta robe demain ?**  demanda innocemment Lincoln.

—  **Sinon on peut t'envelopper dans une de ces nappes !**  ajouta Nathan en faisant du tissu blanc une toge romaine. Il imita Jules César en mettant quelques fleurs sur sa tête telle une couronne.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes que les deux amis capitulèrent, essoufflés à cause de leur course poursuite avec la mariée gentiment surnommée « la-psychopathe-enragée-qui-mériterait-d'être-piquée ».

Lincoln et Nathan s'occupèrent de la répartition des chaises et des tables circulaires dans la salle de réception. Les deux amis aidèrent également Clarke avec la décoration, enfin lorsqu'ils ne s'amusaient pas à se déguiser avec les accessoires afin de rejouer des scènes théâtrales entre eux.

La future médecin déposa également des appareils photo polaroïds sur chaque table, afin d'avoir une plongée en immersion de la fête. Une autre vision du mariage : celle des invités eux-mêmes et cela collait parfaitement avec son thème. Elle glissa aussi une boîte remplie d'accessoires : des lunettes extravagantes, des fausses moustaches, des chapeaux… Avec l'aide de ses amis, elle avait créé une grande toile qui servirait à accrocher les différents clichés tout au long de la soirée.

Il était plus de 22 heures, lorsque Clarke finit d'arranger les derniers petits détails insignifiants aux yeux des deux hommes, comme la disposition des assiettes ou un nœud mal fait.

C'est sous la supplication de ses deux acolytes ainsi qu'à cause de leurs regards de chien battu qu'elle partit au fast-food le plus proche. Elle reçut même un appel sur la route pour lui dire d'en rapporter plus car la troupe Blake était arrivée. Nathan lui répéta de prendre juste de l'eau pour pouvoir encore rentrer dans sa robe le lendemain. Ce qui lui valut des dizaines d'insultes et des coups de la part de Raven et Octavia et des rires de la part des autres.

_Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures Clarke sauterait sans élastique dans le vide._

* * *

Jour du mariage **:**

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Clarke fixait le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Une boule s'était formée dans son ventre, elle l'interpréta comme de l'appréhension. Le grand jour était arrivé, nous étions le 21 Juin et elle allait se marier. Elle allait remonter l'allée jusqu'au curé avant de sceller une promesse par un oui éternel.

Le cheminement de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Abby dans sa chambre.

—  **Hey ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ?**  demanda la quadragénaire en prenant place sur le lit.

—  **Nerveuse…**  confia-t-elle.

—  **Toutes les futures mariées le sont, et encore plus le jour de leur mariage. Si tu m'avais dit le contraire, je t'aurais examinée sur le champ !**  rigola la médecin en posant sa main sur le front de sa fille afin de prendre sa température fictive, ce qui la fit sourire.

—  **Maman… Comment est-ce que tu as su que papa était le bon lorsque tu t'es mariée ?**

—  **J'avais posé la même question à ta grand-mère, qui m'avait dit qu'on ne le savait pas réellement. Tout se passe ici.**  répondit-elle avant de pointer la poitrine de sa fille, au niveau du cœur.  **Tu sais que c'est la bonne personne aux sensations que tu ressens lorsque tu es avec elle. Cette impression où ton cœur s'emballe lorsqu'elle entre dans la pièce, où ton palpitant dépasse ses propres limites. Ce sentiment indescriptible lorsque qu'elle n'est pas avec toi, cette carence viscéral comme s'il te manquait une partie de ton cœur. Cette réaction épidermique immédiate et violente lorsque tu sens sa peau contre la tienne…**

La jeune médecin de vingt-cinq ans regarda sa mère, parlait avec passion de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Jake quelques années auparavant, avant qu'il ne décède suite à un accident de voiture. Clarke était alors en première année en médecine. Leur relation avait eu du plomb dans l'aile, il leur avait fallu du temps pour se reconstruire et avancer. Aujourd'hui, Abby et Clarke avaient retrouvé leur relation de toujours.

—  **Et si malgré tout ça, ce n'était pas le bon ?**  continua la blonde en regardant sa mère désespérément.

—  **Il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire le bon choix alors !**  révéla Abby en embrassant sa fille sur le front.

La future mariée n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir que les voix de Raven et Octavia résonnèrent dans la maison familiale des Griffin. Abby alla saluer les deux nouvelles arrivantes.

—  **C'est le grand jour !**  hurla Octavia en se jetant sur Clarke.

—  **Excuse la pile électrique, elle n'arrête pas depuis que je l'ai récupérée chez elle ! J'ai cru que j'allais la frapper dans en pleine tête avec une balle de baseball ou j'avais aussi pensé à ouvrir la porte de la voiture pour l'expulser dehors…**  se lamenta l'ingénieure en riant avec Clarke.  **Ça va, pas trop stressée ?**  demanda-t-elle en évitant les assauts violents de leur troisième amie.

—  **Avoir envie de vomir, tu l'interprètes comment ?**

—  **Peut-être que tu es juste malade à la vue de l'autre folle en train de sauter et de tourner sur elle-même…**  chuchota Raven en mettant sa main près de sa bouche pour éviter que la cadette des Blake ne l'entende.

—  **Tu crois que si on l'abandonne dans un parc, elle s'en rendra compte ?**

—  **Je vous entends je vous signale !**

Raven et Clarke rigolèrent devant la mine outrée de Octavia qui finit par rire à son tour.

—  **Lorsque je vous vois comme ça, j'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé. Que vous êtes toujours ces fillettes de dix ans qui se battaient pour les princesses Disney. Rien n'a changé dans le fond !**  sourit Abby en observant les trois amies.

—  **Rien n'a changé à quelques exceptions près…**  rappela Clarke avec un sourire significatif.

—  **Ainsi que notre âge, nous ne sommes plus des bébés. Nous avons vingt-cinq ans Abby, mais rassurez-vous rien n'a changé quand nous nous battons c'est toujours moi qui gagne,**  déclara rapidement Raven en donnant un coup de coude à Clarke qui grimaça en se massant le bras.

—  **Si on ne se dépêche pas Abby, vous n'assisterez jamais au mariage de votre fille** , constata Octavia en consultant sa montre.

—  **Allez filer les drôles de dames !**  rigola Abby en poussant les trois jeunes femmes vers la porte.

—  **À tout à l'heure !**  fit Clarke avant d'embrasser sa mère sur la joue.

La blonde suivit ses deux meilleures amies avant de grimper dans la voiture de Raven, elle dut trouver un peu de place entre les différents sacs et housses posés sur la banquette arrière. Clarke fit un signe de la main en direction de sa mère, restée sur le perron avant que la voiture ne démarre et ne file vers le lieu de réception. Les trois copines avaient choisi de garder secret les préparations de Clarke et ce jusqu'à la dernière minute. Abby et Aurora avaient même été interdites d'accès. La surprise devait être totale.

Plus que quatre heures avant l'acte final.

—  **Prête à te transformer en magnifique papillon Clarke ?**  demanda Octavia en étalant tout son nécessaire.

—  **O, est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu avais don pour les compliments ?**  rigola Raven.

—  **J'adore être comparée à une larve !**  avoua Clarke en lui lançant un paquet de mouchoirs en plein visage.

C'est sous les grommellements de la sœur de Bellamy que la préparation de Clarke commença. Raven s'occupait de la chevelure blonde de Clarke tandis qu'Octavia s'occupait du maquillage. D'un commun accord, elles avaient décidé de faire cela avant pour éviter de froisser la robe voire de la tâcher.

Raven faillit se brûler la main tandis qu'Octavia manqua de crever l'œil de Clarke lorsque cette dernière leur rappela la partie cache-cache dans la bibliothèque du lycée lorsqu'elles étaient en terminale. La bibliothécaire les avait surprises à quatre pattes sous les tables ou cachées sur une étagère de livres. Avant même que la « vieille harpie » ne puisse les punir, les trois amies avaient détalé à toute vitesse. Son cri avait retenti dans tout le lycée sous le regard ahuri des autres élèves. Raven, Octavia et Clarke avaient tellement rigolé que la blonde avait loupé la dernière marche des escaliers entraînant les deux autres dans sa chute. Leur crise de rire avait duré une vingtaine de minutes.

—  **Voilà, c'est fini !**  déclarèrent les deux brunes à l'unisson fières de leur œuvre, avant de se taper dans la main.

Clarke fila rapidement derrière le paravent dressé dans la pièce pour l'occasion. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de son jogging et de son maillot d'homme noir trop large. C'est avec une grande minutie qu'elle ouvrit la housse afin d'en sortir la robe. Le tissu était tellement soyeux qu'il glissait entre ses doigts. La jeune femme avait la sensation d'être recouverte d'eau.

—  **On y est, ça y est !**   **Je crois que je vais vomir les filles…**  réalisa soudainement Clarke en sentant son palpitant augmentait la cadence à cause de l'anxiété.

—  **Personne ne va vomir, calme-toi Clarke**! tenta l'ingénieure en prenant la main de sa meilleure amie.

—  **Tout va bien se passer Clarke, on est là pour toi. Pacte de l'amitié tu te souviens ?**  rappela Octavia en montrant la cicatrice qui se dessinait sur la paume de sa main.

—  **À la vie, à la mort !**  continua Raven en montrant leur cicatrice respective.

—  **Câlin de l'amitié ?**  demanda Clarke, les yeux brillants.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus car elles se jetèrent sur elle et l'enlacèrent tellement fort que sa respiration fut coupée durant quelques secondes. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse de les avoir dans sa vie. Octavia et Raven étaient une partie importante de sa vie. Elles avaient été présentes dans tous les moments de son existence, les bons comme les mauvais. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient été sa béquille lorsqu'elle sentait qu'elle abandonnait. La Vie ne lui avait peut-être pas donné de sœurs, mais elle avait Raven et Octavia depuis plus de quinze années.

Les diamants étaient fades à côté d'elles.

Trois coups se firent entendre avant que ne pénètrent Aurora et Abby tandis que Octavia et Raven sortirent pour régler certaines choses. Elles embrassèrent leur meilleure amie, chacune sur une joue avant de quitter la pièce.

—  **Oh mais regarde toi ma chérie ! Tu es sublime !** constata Abby en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

—  **Ta mère a raison, tu es magnifique !**  approuva Aurora en souriant.

Clarke tourna sur elle-même faisant virevolter sa robe qui se déplia telle une corolle de fleur. La robe était de couleur rose pâle. Le haut avait la forme d'un bustier, un lacet en soie serpentait dans son dos nu avant de se terminer en nœud. Le jupon était fait d'un tissu très fluide, caressant légèrement le sol. Clarke ressemblait à une danseuse étoile.

—  **Nous avons quelque chose pour toi !**  confièrent les deux quadragénaires avant de sortir un écrin.

—  **Mais pour quoi ?**  demanda-t-elle avec incompréhension.

—  **C'est la tradition !**  expliqua Abby.

—  **Il te faut quelque chose nouveau, c'est-à-dire ta robe,**  continua Aurora Blake.

—  **Quelque chose de vieux, voici le bracelet que ta grand-mère m'a donné lors de mon propre mariage qui lui a été donné par sa mère et ainsi de suite,** énonça Abby avant de passer le bijou en forme de flèche au poignet de sa fille.

—  **Et quelque chose d'emprunté,** conclut la matriarche des Blake en lui tendant un pendentif en argent qui était un signe de l'infini quasiment entier.

—  **Je ne peux pas accepter ça Aurora, c'est beaucoup trop ! Et Octavia, vous avez pensé à elle ?! C'est votre fille tout de même !**  dit-elle complètement gênée vis-à-vis de cette attention très particulière.

—  **Respire Clarke, c'est Octavia elle-même qui m'a demandée de te le prêter ! Elle m'a dit que tu en comprendrais la signification…**  livra la Blake en souriant avant d'accrocher le bijou.

—  **Tu es parfaite !**  fit Abby les yeux humides.

—  **Maman, je t'interdis de pleurer sinon je vais également me mettre à pleurer et Octavia va me tuer !**  paniqua légèrement Clarke avant de rigoler.

—  **Ce n'est pas de mon fait, elle le tient de son frère ça !** se lamenta la mère de Octavia et Bellamy.

—  **Je ne te le fais pas dire Aurora !**  répondit la cadette en levant les yeux au ciel.

—  **Faites des enfants !**  se plaignirent les deux mères avant de rigoler.

—  **Toc, toc ! Je ne dérange pas j'espère ?**  interrompit soudainement une voix douce.

Clarke se retourna vers la porte et sourit devant la nouvelle arrivante.

—  **Non, vas-y entre Gina !**

—  **Maman, Aurora voici Gina la meilleure fleuriste du monde ! Gina je te présente ma mère et Aurora.**

—  **Arrête je vais rougir !**  dit la fleuriste avant de lui donner un coup d'épaule.

La voix de Octavia se fit entendre à l'extérieur, elle avait besoin de l'aide des deux matriarches.

—  **On devrait y aller avant qu'elle ne finisse par tuer quelqu'un !**  se moqua Aurora.  **On se voit tout à l'heure ma belle et écoute bien ta mère. Elle a toujours été bonne conseillère.** Elle pressa sa main avant de rejoindre Octavia.

—  **Je suis fière de toi ma chérie, tu le sais ça ? Je vais te répéter mot pour mot ce que ma mère m'a dit le jour où je me suis mariée avec ton père : « Sache que la vie n'est pas une question de chance, mais de choix ! Parfois nous nous rendons la vie plus compliquée, qu'elle ne l'est déjà. »**  récita-t-elle en regardant sa fille droit dans les yeux. Le bronze contre l'acier.  **Il te suffit juste de suivre ton cœur !**  Elle embrassa sa fille sur le front avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre les invités.

Clarke regarda sa mère quittait la pièce, elle resta muette quelques instants essayant d'analyser les mots de sa mère. C'était une drôle de façon de la rassurer, mais Abby avait toujours été un peu philosophe dans l'âme. Elle lui avait toujours donné des conseils complexes à comprendre.

—  **Excuse-moi Gina, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.** s'excusa la blonde en revenant à elle.

—  **Ce n'est pas grave ! On ne se marie qu'une fois, et il faut que ce soit la bonne donc… Mais trêve de bavardages, je suis venue t'apporter ceci en plus de ton bouquet.**  fit-elle avant de sortir une couronne tressée de pâquerettes bleues.

—  **Elle est magnifique Gina ! Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner autant de mal !**  s'émerveilla la future mariée.

—  **Prend le simplement comme un cadeau de mariage de ma part, et en plus il te manquait quelque de bleu dans tous ces trucs traditionnels. Alors, j'ai fait d'une pierre, deux coups !**

—  **Merci beaucoup Gina, c'est juste merveilleux !**   **Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à la mettre ?**

—  **Avec grand plaisir !**

Clarke se rassit sur la chaise, pendant que Gina déposait avec minutie la couronne sur les cheveux dorés de la jeune femme.

—  **Tu étais déjà canon avant ! Mais avec ma couronne, tu l'es encore plus. Sans vouloir me vanter évidemment !**  plaisanta-t-elle.

—  **Je vais encore me répéter, mais tu es réellement la meilleure de toutes ! Que ferais-je sans toi ?**

—  **Oh tu commettrais certainement la pire erreur de ta vie !** taquina la rousse en lui tirant la langue.

—  **Merci Gina pour m'avoir empêché de commettre cette horrible erreur !**

—  **Afin de continuer dans cette lancée, je vais voir si ce ne sont pas les autres qui ont fait une horrible erreur avec mes fleurs !**

Avant de sortir définitivement, elle se retourna vers la blonde toujours assise.

—  **La Vie c'est comme les fleurs, la solution se trouve souvent juste devant ton nez.**

Elle disparut avant que Clarke ne puisse émettre le moindre son.

—  **Prête à faire le grand saut ?**  demanda-t-elle à son double qui se trouvait face à elle.

Cette dernière se détailla minutieusement, devant elle se trouvait une toute autre personne. Son reflet était tellement différent de sa personnalité. Clarke avait l'impression d'être une étrangère.

Octavia et Raven avaient fait un travail remarquable. Son maquillage anthracite mettait en lumière ses perles d'azur, ses longs cils coulés dans l'encre noire du mascara accentuait son regard tandis que son trait d'eye-liner la rendait sauvage. La coiffure faite par Raven prônait cette personnalité insoumise et libre.

Clarke effleura de son doigt les pétales de différentes couleurs dont était constitué le bouquet. Elle suivit une courbe en partant de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur. Un labyrinthe de fleurs significatives. Son doigt retraça une boucle, en partant des roses jusqu'aux deux coquelicots qui ornaient le centre de la composition. La jeune mariée se rappela soudainement de l'énigme lancée par Gina sur les fleurs rubis, elle avait rapidement trouvé la réponse…

—  **Clarke, tu es prête ? La quasi-totalité des invités est arrivée et installée… Il ne manque plus que toi !** révéla Octavia de l'autre côté de la porte.

La bulle de verre qui s'était immiscée autour de Clarke vola en éclats lui faisant reprendre conscience de la réalité. Son sablier était écoulé… Il était temps pour elle de s'élancer dans le vide et de voler de ses propres ailes !

—  **Encore quelques minutes O !**  répondit-elle en se levant précipitamment.

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce exiguë. Son cœur atteint des sommets jamais explorés auparavant. Elle joua nerveusement avec le pendentif en le faisant rouler entre ses doigts.

—  **Je vais mourir, c'est définitif ! Je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque avant même de sortir d'ici…**  se lamenta la blonde à voix haute en continuant à tourner sur elle-même. Le pendentif toujours en main.

—  **Tout va bien là-dedans ?**

—  **O j'ai dit que j'arrivais dans quelques minutes !**  s'impatienta la blonde en hurlant presque.

—  **Désolée de te décevoir, mais je ne porte pas de robe,**  révéla la personne à l'extérieur avant de faire son entrée dans la pièce.

Clarke sourit à Lincoln, son costume noir lui allait parfaitement bien. Sa chemise blanche mettant en avant son teint hâlé. Il avait même rajouté un petit nœud papillon pour faire plus habillé.

—  **C'est dommage, je suis certaine qu'une petite robe bustier aurait été parfaite pour toi…**  Elle rigola.

—  **Je suis certain que malgré tout cela, je n'aurais jamais réussi à être à ta hauteur. Tu es magnifique !**  observa le petit-ami d'Octavia en faisant tourner la blonde sur elle-même.

—  **Je dois dire que tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre. Ta cinglée de copine qui est accessoirement ma meilleure amie a de la chance de t'avoir, je suis contente que vous vous soyez trouvés. Elle n'a jamais été plus heureuse que depuis que tu fais partie de sa vie, c'est comme si elle avait expérimenté une nouvelle naissance. Tu l'as transformée,** confia-t-elle sincèrement en le regardant.

— **C'est un peu comme toi et Bellamy… Tu as changé son existence dès que tu es entrée dans sa vie.**

La blonde pencha la tête sur le côté, signe qu'elle était en pleine réflexion… Son esprit cessa de tourner lorsque la voix de ses deux meilleures amies se fit entendre pour lui indiquer que le grand moment était arrivé.

—  **Lincoln attend ! Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'accompagner jusque l'autel ?**  s'exclama la blonde affolée avant qu'il ne sorte.

—  **Évidemment, ce serait avec grand plaisir Clarkounette !**  rit le jeune homme sous le coup de coude de son amie, qui était soulagée.

Les premières notes de « Underwater » de Mika résonnèrent dans la salle.

Clarke fit son apparition au bras de Lincoln, son bouquet dans la main droite. L'assemblée se retourna d'un bloc vers la jeune femme qui sentit son cœur faire une embardée. Lincoln resserra doucement sa prise sur son bras, lui faisait ainsi comprendre qu'il était là et que tout irait bien. La jeune inspira profondément afin de calmer son palpitant.

Lincoln et Clarke s'avancèrent lentement dans l'allée, la jeune femme était subjuguée par la décoration. Raven et Octavia avaient fait un travail extraordinaire.

Des pétales de roses blanches avaient été déposés sur le sol. Le long de l'allée, à chaque extrémité des bancs, se trouvaient des jarres en verre contenant des bougies allumées. Chaque bougeoir était posé sur un petit amas de pétales de roses. Des bouquets avaient été minutieusement accrochés sur chaque assise en bois.

Leur fragrance légère vint chatouiller les narines de Clarke lorsqu'elle passa à côté.

Son palpitant ayant repris un rythme de croisière normal, elle put adresser des sourires sincères aux personnes présentes dans la salle. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Abby et d'Aurora. Les deux femmes lui adressèrent un léger sourire lorsqu'elles remarquèrent le bouquet dans sa main. Marcus, qui était assis à côté de sa mère lui lança un léger clin d'œil pour la rassurer.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses amis, ils avaient tous répondu présent. Ils ne l'avaient jamais quittée depuis le lycée. Ils avaient toujours formé une équipe soudée. Murphy faillit siffler mais Emory le pinça pour le dissuader. Jasper et Monty levèrent leur pouce vers le haut pour lui montrer leur joie. La blonde se retint de rire en se mordant la langue.

Raven et Octavia, ses demoiselles d'honneur étaient magnifiques dans leurs robes prunes, courtes, asymétriques au niveau des bretelles car elles n'en avaient qu'une seule. Octavia avait tressé lâchement sa chevelure brune, quelques mèches s'en échappaient la rendant indomptable. Raven quant à elle, avait opté pour une queue de cheval structurée grâce à une tresse. Nathan était aussi très beau, il avait le même costume que Lincoln mais avait opté pour une cravate à la place du nœud noir. Le témoin lui adressa un grand sourire avant de mimer un sifflement.

Le sourire éclatant lancé par tous ses amies la rassura aussitôt.

Son regard azur tomba enfin sur celui qui la dévorait des yeux depuis qu'elle était apparue au bras de Lincoln. Il était très distingué. Son regard ambré la détailla dans les moindres détails. Un magnifique sourire vint orner ses lèvres charnues. Son costume mettait en avant sa légère musculature.

Lincoln et Clarke s'arrêtèrent, à présent la jeune femme devait franchir la ligne seule. Le petit-ami d'Octavia se plaça devant la blonde avant de lui murmurer tout bas pour que personne ne l'entende :

— **Dans la vie, tout n'est pas blanc ou noir Clarke. Parfois nos décisions sont intermédiaires, mais qu'on ferait tout pour protéger ceux que l'on aime. Même si parfois ça implique de les éloigner. Qui nous sommes, et ce que nous faisons pour survivre sont des choses très différentes.** Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de prendre place à côté d'Octavia.

Le maître de cérémonie débuta son discours lorsque Clarke prit place à côté des deux hommes. Il expliqua la notion du mariage, du lien qui unirait pour toujours les deux époux. De l'importance même de l'amour qui était la pièce centrale du mariage. Le ciment entre les deux êtres, qui allaient couler cette promesse dans le marbre de l'Amour. Il expliqua aussi que le mariage n'était pas une prison mais une libération, un chemin vers la liberté de l'âme et du corps…

Clarke perdit le fil de cette histoire lorsque son regard givré croisa les yeux couleur chocolat de Gina. Cette dernière feignit un bâillement en réponse au discours interminable que subissait toute l'assemblée. La future mariée leva les yeux avant de se cacher derrière son bouquet afin d'éviter de trop attirer l'attention sur elle.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque le prêtre leur demanda d'énoncer leurs vœux, ce qu'ils firent chacun leur tour. Clarke sortir un petit bout de papier de son décolleté sous les exclamations de ses amis ainsi que sous les blagues grivoises de la part de Murphy qui furent noyées sous les rires.

Le givre azur rencontra la chaleur ambrée.

Clarke émergea violemment de ses pensées et fut ramenée dans la réalité lorsque la question fatidique lui fut posée à son tour :

—  **Clarke Griffin, voulez-vous prendre _Finn Collins_  pour époux ; De l'aimer, de le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté Dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité Et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?**

Un mot peut changer une vie

**-▼-**


End file.
